EverQuest: Call of the Forsaken
Call of the Forsaken is the 20th expansion for the EverQuest franchise. Lore In EverQuest: Call of the Forsaken, you will encounter the powerful dragon Lady Lendiniara across the once peaceful plains of West Karana. Cataclysmic events in the region have torn an invisible seam to expose the Ethernere and bind countless realities. Veterans and new adventurers alike must search undiscovered areas of Norrath for powerful artifacts to send Lady Lendiniara back to her world and restore peace. The new journey also brings familiar faces, as many iconic characters thought to be lost in time make their presence felt, including: Zebuxoruk, King Naythox Thex, Queen Cristanos Thex, Lendiniara the Keeper, Kyle Bayle, and more. Features *Mercenary Alternate Advancements (AAs) — A specialized line of AAs that will enable players to customize the skills of mercenaries and make them even more powerful. *Mercenary Gear — The ability for player to manage Mercenary equipment and provide them with powerful weapons and armor. *Heroic Adventures — Mission style content that allow for unique experiences each time you play through them, including a chance at new loot, rares, and currency you can collect and spend at special merchants! *Shared Bank Slots (2) *More Spells, Alternate Advancements (AAs) and Gear *New Raids *New Tradeskills Recipes Zones }|zone_list| class="wikitable sortable" ! scope="col" ZONE ! scope="col" LEVELS ! scope="col" CONTINENT - Bixie Warfront ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Always Follow the Money ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Assault the Main Hive ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Endless War ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Espionage Starts at Home ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: General Sagrinta's Last Stand ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Jacyll's Jailbreak ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Saving Jacyll ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: The Great Hunt ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: The Thunder Gun Escape ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: They're Everywhere! ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: They've Gone Too Far This Time ??-?? Antonica - Bixie Warfront: Working Overtime ??-?? Antonica - Dead Hills ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Artifacts of Great Importance ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Clearing a Path ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Death Peace ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Disrupting the Ritual ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Excavating an Answer ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Into the Hills ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Scouting Ahead ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: The Descending Tower ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: The Hills Are Alive ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: The Legacy of Bayle ??-?? Odus - Dead Hills: Xulous Prime ??-?? Odus - Ethernere Tainted West Karana ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: A Helping Hand ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: Life After Death ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: Protected Passage ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: Remember the Dead ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: Seeking Refuge ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: The Defense of Lendiniara ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: The Doomscale Horde ??-?? Antonica - Ethernere Tainted West Karana: The Other Brother ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: Hate Hath No Fury ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: Hate Rising ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: Houses of Thex ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: Late Checkout ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: Royal Access ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: The King's Court ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: The Sealed Gate ??-?? Antonica - Neriak Fourth Gate: The Toll Road ??-?? Antonica - Northern Felwithe: The Missing Scroll ??-?? Faydwer - The Void "H" ??-?? Planes } }} Videos Category:Expansions